The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic interference (EMI) resistant electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a thin or low height type EMI resistant electrical connector.
Japanese U.M. Patent Application Publication No. 60-21906 discloses an EMI resistant electrical connector. This electrical connector includes a pair of shield case sections for enclosing the contact section to thereby provide an EMI countermeasure.
However, this electrical connector has the following shortcomings.
(1) The insulator housings of its plug and receptacle are large, and the shield members surrounding them are thick increasing the size of the electrical connector. PA0 (2) Its structure is so complicated and the numbers of components and process steps are so large that it becomes very expensive. PA0 (3) Its shield member is so thick that its height from the printed circuit board (PCB) is too large to meet the miniaturization requirement. PA0 (4) The opening of its plug is so large that a finger can enter easily and contact its contact elements failing to provide a complete static countermeasure. PA0 (1) It has no EMI countermeasure. PA0 (2) The terminals of its connector case are not resilient at all so that the force of plugging in or out a multi-contact electrical connector of this type becomes too large to permit easy operation. PA0 (3) The contacts of its plug case are made of wire so that the area of electrical contact with the terminals of its connector case is very small, limiting its current capacity. PA0 (4) The contact elements of its plug case, when not used, are almost completely exposed so that an object can strike a contact element making it deformed, broken, or short-circuit. Also, a finger can easily come to contact with a contact element thereby applying static electricity thereto, resulting in a circuit breakdown.
Japanese U.M. Patent Application Publication No. 57-56476 discloses a thin type electrical connector to be mounted on a PCB. This electrical connector includes a pair of insulating housing sections cut at the contact section so that the thickness of the electrical connector is reduced.
However, this electrical connector has the following shortcomings.